Dreamworks Episode n5: Singin' in the Rage
by DaveM89ficzone
Summary: After a brilliant performance into a musical, Tai lung grows famous and famous for his baritonal voice. So Dave and the other guys will have to go to the rescue before fame goes to his head.


**Hi there folks. I apologize for taking a WHOLE YEAR to upload the new episode, yet here it is.**

**Here's my third ****DREAMWORKS serie ****episode featuring all your favorite DWK characters living together in this big studio/park and leaded by the fun-loving human teenager Dave -the keeper- who's always busy finding a way to keep his buddies off trouble. The main characters are Dave, Tai Lung, Shrek and Donkey, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien and special guest Otis the cow from Barnyard. Have fun with the fifth episode: 'Singin' in the Rage'!**

SINGIN' IN THE RAGE

"To be, or not to be - That is the question: whether 'tis nobler in..."

"My ears to suffer," burst out Tai Lung, breaking into Dave's house.

"Hey Lungo" Dave greeted him cheerfully. "Does my voice bother you?"

"Bothering is an understatement," grumbled the leopard. "It drives me angry, awakens my suicidal instincts, or rather, homicidal. You've been going on like this all morning!"

"Yeah," said Dave proudly, "Professor Dr. Cockroach hired me as a lead role in the summer act."

"Stage plays... they make me sick. I can't think of anything more stupid than shouting and gesticulating like an idiot on stage. Wait, there is actually something: choose a panda as the Dragon Warrior. But only this."

"Phew" Dave snorted. "Do you listen to yourself, every once in a while? You're so...whining and predictable, all you do is to talk about yourself all the time and demand that everyone does the same! There are people who dearly love plays so much they go to the theater every week. And then, between you and me, to become an actor has always been my dream ..."

"Okay, I've heard enough nonsense for today. What will be your role? Not Hamlet, for Shakespeare's sake."

"It is said Hamlet. And no, not Shakespeare. Frankly, I have no idea of what the theme of this year will be. I was just going to ask Dr. Professor Cockroach. You're coming with me?"

Tai Lung stared at the ceiling for a moment, then pretended to collect and looked back at Dave.

"My ears have only heard 'I was going', which, translated in my language means: 'you can finally train without annoying background noise', which is enough for me. See ya, kiddo" he concluded, turning in sideways in order to pass through the narrow (for him) door, and closing it behind.

"Oh, David, welcome back son! Just in time to see my new invention, the Shadower! Muuaahahahahah..."

Dave stared at him, raising his right upper lip, and then cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh. Yes" said Cockroach "you need it to locate the person you want, all you have to do is wear a helmet and set your thoughts to whomever you want to... stalk! Muuah - »

"Okay, okay professor, enough evil laughs. Let's try it."

"To me it's another piece of junk," chuckled the Missing Link, with great disappointment of Cockroach. Dave put the helmet on -a colander- and of course it wasn't hard to imagine who turned his thoughts to. At first the screen flickered, and then, under the proud gaze of the professor, the first confused images began to appear. Tai Lung, as usual, was training, roaring every time the clay pigeons vibrated in the air and then crashed into his paws.

"That cat would bring an awesome look to our musicals" said Cockroach. Dave quickly took the helmet off and said "Musical?"

"Exactly, dear Dave, I've decided the theme of this year is 'The Rant Song'."

"What?" Dave was surprised. "But it's a song from S****s!"

"A song ... of what?"

"S****s. I can not pronounce the whole word because of copyright."

"Oh. You're right; I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, yes! That's Sc***s and you're going to play JD."

"What an honor," cried Dave. JD was his great idol.

"Well, then we all agree. Here's your blue gown. I remember you're a big fan of the series, so I assume you don't need a script ..."

"Totally NERD... errr, I mean ... totally not! Greetings, Professor Cockroach, and congratulations for the invention! "

"I still think it's useless" said Link, who received a grunt in response. Then Cockroach showed off a smile." And remember to ask around, I need someone for the role of the janitor!"

"_Dr. Cox, huge news! I pulled some strings and got the parking spot right behind yours..._"

"Argh!" Tai Lung broke into the house again, making everything around him shake. 'What in the heck do I have to do to have some training in piece around here?"

"I let you alone for half an hour" said Dave.

Tai Lung pretended to hold back a laugh. "Mpff. And that? What is it?" He pointed to the gown. "You look almost like that nerdy from Sc**bs!"

"First, JD is no nerdy. Second, exactly, this is my role in the musical."

"Ah! So this year you're gonna do a musical... In this case, things change."

Dave took off his coat and put it on the trunk. "Why?" He asked mischievously. "Don't tell me you're a fan of musicals?"

Tai Lung realized that he had spoke too much. He quickly tried to fix it.

"I have ... I have a particular ear for certain types of music, that's... It." he babbled, lowering his ears with rage when hearing Dave's laugh.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You? And what are you? A tenor, perhaps? Haaa, ha, ha, ha!"

"Don't push it" Lung Tai threatened in vain.

"Oh, Oh, Oh! You're jeopardizing me, or leopardizing me? Ha, ha! I can't figure out anything more stupid of you singing a song! Oh no, there's actually something: you becoming the Dragon Warrior! Ha! Ha! Ha! Nice one... "

"ROAR!" It took just one roar of Tai Lung to make Dave stop laughing, and tumbling behind the trunk. When Tai Lung brought his menacing face an inch from his, Dave could feel the blood freeze in his veins.

"You're gonna pay for this _SO_ bad."

That said he turned and walked away, slamming the door with unprecedented violence.

That evening, Dave went to the musical rehearse as set out before. He was no longer able to practice for his part since Tai Lung's overreaction had left him astonished. After all, he knew how much Tai Lung had waited in vain to become the Dragon Warrior. It wasn't so fair to make fun of him, though Tai Lung had never made allowances towards him. And after all, Dave's work here at DreamWorks consisted in maintaining peace among everyone. That wouldn't have been good if it was him the first one to start a fight.

He knocked the door of the canteen, and when he heard the voice of Professor Cockroach cry "Come in!" he obeyed.

"Welcome, David," the professor greeted him. The stage of the canteen was turned into a hospital, and the scenery was so realistic that Dave gave up all its anxieties and ran on the stage to get a better look.

"Wow!" He said, looking around.

"Glad you like it," said Cockroach, proud of his tough work. "And here is the one who'll play Patty: Vanessa Bloom!"

"Hi, hi there!" greeted Vanessa, coming out from behind the curtain.

"Florist," said Dave as well. "What a pleasure to see you again! Still engaged with the flower shop? "

"...And with my beloved...Barry! Barry! HELLOOO!" Vanessa started waving both her hands towards the flower Barry was greeting her from. Dave and Cockroach stared at them stunned, and then Dave nudged on the professor's shoulder.

"Are you sure Hannah Montana actually refused this part? Looks like people love bugs."

"Yeah, but not cockroaches, though. She tried several times to stab my head with her high-heeled shoes. "

Dave grimaced, and then turned to Vanessa. "Um... sorry ...We should start rehearsing!"

"Right," said Beetle, "I almost forgot!" He clapped his hands twice and in less than ten seconds the canteen was crowded with people.

"What?" Protested Dave. "But if they are all already here, what kind of rehearses is this?"

"Oh, I hope you're not annoyed by such a small audience, are you?"

"Never mind about this conversation, okay? I better go behind the scenes."

The lights went out, except for the two spotlights that lit up the park, and the instrumental music started playing. Vanessa and Professor Cockroach took place on the stage.

Vanessa: Dr. Cox, I'm not crazy!

Dr. Cockroach: Am I still singing?

Vanessa: Singing like a bird

Dave: Dr. Cockroach, huge news!

Some I pulled strings and got the parking spot right behind yours!

Bumper buddies!

Dr. Cockroach: Still, you're not ne-ne-nearly as bad as her

Do you know how much you annoy me?

The answer is a lot

Should I list the Reasons why?

Well, I do not see why...not.

It's your hair, your nose, your face chinless you always need a hug.

Not to mention all the manly appletinis That You chug

That you think I am your mentor just Continues to Perplex

And, oh my God, stop telling me when you have ... um ... blah blah bl-ex!

Dave stared at him for a while and Cockroach hesitated for a moment, and then continued:

Dr. Cockroach: See now, Newbie, that's the thing you do that drives me up a tree

'Cause no matter how I rant at you, you never let me be!

So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming, your wish to be my son

It makes me suicidal and I'm not the only one,

No, I'm not the only one.

At that point, as the music changes its tone, both of the lights went out.

"What's going on?" whispered Dave.

"Wait and see," said Cockroach. "I found a perfect match for the janitor part.

Dave was about to ask 'who', when a light went on, revealing the shocking answer.

With an unexpected and magnificent baritone voice, Tai Lung began:

Tai Lung: It all started with a penny in the door.

There was a hatred I had never felt before...

Tai Lung pulverized Dave with his burning glance, then walked past him and, turning to the audience, continued to show off his talent.

So now I'll make HIM pay, each and every day

Until that mousse-haired little nuisance is...no...more.

The audience literally went into a frenzy, even Dave had to admit his friend had an extraordinary talent; although that was the last person in the world he would expect to have such a voice. Then he realized he had to resume his part, so he quickly assumed his previous position before Professor Cockroach started singing again.

Dr. Cockroach: So now that is why I call you names like Carol, Jane, and Sue

Like Moesha, Kim, and Lillian, Suzanne and Betty-Lou

See, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clear

You're a pain in every day of every month of every year!

Vanessa: Dr. Cox, you gotta help me, because I really am distressed!

Can't you find another option, won't you run another test?

Dr. Cockroach: If you want some kind of favor, really any kind of favor

Please just get me peace and quiet from this God-forsaken pest!

Dave, still shocked, cleared his throat and recited in a not too convincing tone:

Dave: I think what my bumper-buddy is trying to say...

Vanessa: Shut your cake-hole, Mary-Beth, or I swear to God I'll shut it soon!

Vanessa had so declined in that part she pointed her finger at Dave's nose, as he thought in his mind: _This is one of those bad days..._

Dr. Cockroach: Congratulations, we'll schedule your test this afternoon.

When the song was finished, lights came on again and after a general applause, all of the DreamWorks characters got up and returned to their occupations. Dave took advantage of the situation to slip into the middle of the fray.

'_Hush-hush, tiptoe, please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't..._'Dave looked back at the canteen, now distant, and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness...I better not show up for the next six months," he said, then turned and walked on.

"Boo!"

"Argh!" Dave swallowed hard, pulling the collar of his shirt. "Tai Lung... what a nice surprise!"

"Yes, I guess it is," chirped Tai Lung with a voice just as adorable as false. Then he slapped his arm on Dave's shoulder and dragged him in the opposite direction. "And I guess it also was an even bigger surprise for you to hear me sing, isn't it?"

"W-Well, I ...In short, you always said you didn't..."

"Shut up!" Tai Lung burst out. Then with a harsher tone, he continued. "I admit, it was quite embarrassing, but your face has amply repaid my effort. I want you to pay more attention when you choose your opponents in the future, and I'll tell you _this_," his irises became smaller "for your own good, do not pick me anymore."

He removed his arm from Dave's shoulders and turned away, without another word. Dave stood still staring at the blank for a few minutes, thrilled, until a man with a pen and pad reached him, breathless.

"Hey," he cried, but Dave did not react. "Sorry, man!"

The guy in question was a journalist. Or at least, this was the impression he gave Dave's emotionless eyes. "Did you see that golden voiced leopard? Where did he go?" he said impatiently. With great effort, Dave pointed behind him, and then dropped his finger off.

"Oh, thank you," said the young reporter, pulling out a tidy sum. "Just a symbolic reward from a big fan!" He put a hundred dollars in Dave's still midair hand, and then rushed in the direction he had been indicated. Dave remained motionless, staring into space for even thirty seconds, then slowly picked up a banknote, and putting it into his mouth, he began to chew.

The next morning, David fell off the bed like a sack of potatoes. He hardly managed to stand up and, staggering, went to the mirror. He had two horrible dark circles under his eyes. He slowly rubbed his eyes, then took the brush and pushed it straight into the right nostril. After about five minutes he began to recover, watching the brush first, then its mirror image. "But what the hell am I doing? Yesterday I must have hit my head stronger than I expected." he took a second disgusted look at himself, took the brush off his nostril and put it firmly in his left ear. "Much better."

Dave could not remember anything of the previous day. After getting dressed up, he got carried away from the usual routine: going outside, getting to the canteen and joining the queue at Cookie's kiosk to make himself serve some breakfast. After that, he dragged himself to a table and slammed the tray on it. He was about to bite a muffin when he felt something brushing against her legs repeatedly. He bent down and found Puss in Boots rubbing his head against his ankles. "Puss...! What are you doing?"

Puss stopped purring. "I'm just trying to start the day the best I can, senor."

"Tsk. You want some food from my tray, don't ya? "

"In other words... yes!"

"Why don't you go wait in line like everyone else?"

"Ha! And take away the joy of begging around like a cat, amigo? Never!"

"Okay, that chair there is free" sighed Dave and Puss jumped on it. Dave filled a bowl of milk and handed it to him. With great joy, Puss started sipping, then stopped and looked around, then whispered:

"It must have been a great humiliation for you, right?"

Dave was surprised by the question. "Excuse me...?"

"I mean ... yesterday." Puss continued, looking for the right words. "Now everyone in DreamWorks knows what happened between you and Tai Lung."

A memory of that name rang a bell in Dave's mind. "...Oh yeah" he murmured. "It could have been worse. I should be the leader here, yet I seem to be more like the...blunder gut... But the music is about to change for good. I'm gonna try and apologize with Tai Lung, no matter what his reaction will be! "

"Um, well, this is the second topic of conversation today," Puss smiled nervously. "After last night Tai Lung is, you know... gone!"

"What?" Dave jumped. "How could it be?

"Seems like he's gone along with that strange... _periodista_. No one else knows."

"Periodista... hmmm... journalist... Journalist! But we have to find him! I can't allow a single character missing! Puss, you must help me find him!"

"_Qué?_"

"I don't even know where that journalist from...was"

Puss raised his head and licked his mustache, still dripping milk, and then shifted his gaze on Dave.

"What are you reading?"

"Well, the Los Angeles Times, they just don't know what to come up with on the front page. This time it's about a cartoony leopard as new promise of rock... What?!"

Puss jumped down from the table and turned on the TV.

-ZAAP- "_Incredible miracles do happen worldwide nowadays, we are here with the new legend of rock who, with his surprise concert last night, ousted Alvin and the Chipmunks from 1st in the rankings to 34th. We already knew him thanks to Kung Fu Panda, but now is one of us. Tai Lung, what would you like to say to the audience at home?_"

"_Become my fan or I'll rip your head off_" said Tai Lung, smiling and lifting his thumb.

"_Ha, ha, such an overwhelming sense of humor, friends_" replied the presenter. "_Now tell us, Mr. Lung, what made you plunge into the world of music?_"

"_Nothing personal, I'm really not keen on singing. This is just to make myself sure _someone" he got closed to the camera "..._has learned a lesson today_."

_This is all my fault_... Dave thought, disheartened.

"_Ho-hooo! Do not make him angry, then! Now tell us, if it is true that his name means 'Great Dragon', then why you're not the true Dragon Warrior?_"

"_This interview is over._" ZAAP-Puss turned off the television, shocked.

"What now, boss?" He asked.

Dave finished reading the article and closed the newspaper, gently putting it on the table.

"It says here that Tai Lung will hold another concert at the Walt Disney Concert Hall in Los Angeles. We must go there and bring him back, whatever it takes. You're with me?"

"_¿Estas loco? _We must continue straight ahead!"

"What in the... no! We must turn right to Palo Alto, and then take the 5th to Temple Street! "

"It's the 3rd one!"

"Aaargh!"

"Meeeow!"

The car proceeded zigzagging on lane, forcing other cars to nail the shot. Suddenly, a truck passed them, and the driver nodded Dave to read the writing on the truck's back "HONK I CRAPPY DRIVER"

"Hell, no!" Said Dave, then looked out the window and shouted "Who do you think I am, man!?"

In that moment the car crashed into the guardrail, before smashing on a palm tree. Dave screamed like a girl, making it just in time to pick Puss up and throwing himself off the car.

"W-wow that does hurt..." Dave stood up with difficulty, leaning on the trunk of the palm that had cushioned their fall. "Hey, what the... Puss! Look over there! We made it! "

In fact, the Walt Disney Concert Hall was a few hundred meters away, with thousands of people waiting to enter.

"_¡Maldita Sea!_ I told you it was the 3A!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now come on, Tai Lung's concert will begin in ten minutes!"

"Wait a moment, boss. You already know ho ... are we going to get... in?"

"Phooey" Dave snorted. "I am the guardian of DreamWorks Animation, buddy! Who doesn't know me? "

"Never heard before" said the counter guy.

"What! But what planet are you from? I am the most famous person after the President of the United States!" Dave reached out to people in line. "Am I right, folks?"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Oh. Puss, give me a hand ... Puss!" Dave took Puss in his arms. "You know I'm the DreamWorks' official keeper, right? Please tell this gentleman the truth..."

"I confirm everything, Mr. Truth" said Puss, bowing and taking off his hat.

"I'm sorry bud" insisted the ticket, "Tickets are sold out since this morning, and...and..."

He noticed Puss was staring at him with his languid and black eyes.

"Aawww, but you're so cutely-cute...Sure, get in. Say that Brad sent you! "

At that point, the people in line were furious, so Dave quickly turned Gatto toward them.

"Aaaaaaawww" all of the people went, opening a passage.

"Well, that's good, that's the way I like it" Dave said, using Puss to make room in the crowd and soothe away any angry face he met along the way.

Not a seat was free, the whole room was full of fans into raptures, and some of them had even put up a banner saying "TAI LUNG: THE TRUE WARRIOR DRAGON." Dave grimaced and looked at the stage, from which began to emerge from a strange purple vapor.

"And he always told me to be a legend of Kung Fu, that nothing but Kung Fu occupies his thoughts... Rubbish!"

Dave did not have time to finish the sentence that the room was invaded by the prelude of a well-known rock song. Dave winced. "Hey...I know this tune!"

Then, a cage was lowered in the stage, and in the moment it touched the ground, it got destroyed by the wrath of Tai Lung, which roar overcame all his excited fans' crying.

"_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame_

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name …_"

"What! HEY! I'll make sure Green Day will sue you!" cried Dave, but it was no use. When the song turned over, the audience cheered and shouted even more, and no one noticed a figure, enveloped by that reddish smoke, was climbing on stage.

"Dave...?" Said Tai Lung. "What... go away! This is my show, not yours! "

The mist was still lapping most of the stage, and Dave took the opportunity to talk to him without being noticed. "No! I'm not leaving without you, Lungo. I'd lose my job, my life, and all my friends and...You're my best friend. No, I won't go unless you give this all up and come back home with me. "

"You're too late, Dave. I warned you not to make me lose my patience, I warned you, and you know I did!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But it was nothing but a stupid joke of mine; I learned the lesson, okay? Now, please, come home... Do it for me, please. "

'I said no. Now get out of my way." Tai Lung threw Dave on the ground and as the mist faded away, he raised big arms to send his greeting to the audience that went literally wild."

With a big effort, Dave got up and decided to change tactics. "You don't wanna listen? Fine!" He began to push against Tai Lung's shoulder, but he didn't move an inch. Meanwhile, Puss had jumped on stage. "Boss! Get out of there! We've got company! "

Dave didn't have time to realize what he was talking about that two strong black men grabbed him by the elbows and tried to take him away, but they stopped at a nod of Tai Lung, who put his face close to Dave's one.

"You have exactly five seconds to make me change my mind... Whoops, time's up. Take him away."

The guards resumed their task and dragged Dave to the emergency exit.

"Stop, stop! How come no one recognizes me? I am DreamWorks' official keeper! "

"Bravo. So keep yourself off from here," said one of the bodyguards, just before they kick both him and Puss out. Puss hissed them back.

"What now, boss?" He asked.

I really don't know. You go home. Call Jeffrey and ask to get picked up."

"And you _senor_, what will you do?"

"Don't care for me. I'll handle this. Tell everyone I say hello."

Puss didn't have time to answer that Dave went up on the first bus that passed, fading into the night.

_Las Vegas, hours later_

"I thought you hated our show."

"Come on Larry...Hate is a...biggy-buggy word. Usually, I don't like shows that appear to be made for children, but that are NOT for children...misleading, you know...like this beer. Now it is red, a few seconds ago, it was blue. "

Larry the white lion put his hands on his forehead and drew a long breath. "Sure you're okay, Dave?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, very sure," Dave gave a smile of circumstance, "Apart from the fact that I lost my house, my job, my best friend...Hey! But this animal kiosk is...fantastic! You should move to Glendale with the rest of DreamWorks, you know? "

"Yeah," Larry said, "But my family and I have settled in now. And, our stand has become a destination for many other ex-stars in depression crisis, like Alf the alien, the old-fashioned Crash Bandicoot, and right behind you there's... "

"... Conker the squirrel!" Dave's hangover seemed to be gone. "What a pleasure to meet you right behind the corner! I have all your games and..."

Conker was just drinking a huge mug of beer, then put a hand over his mouth and sobbed a couple of times, then said, "Really? Nice of you. You're adorable twins."

Dave was perplexed. "Twins? Where..?"

Conker slumped and puked.

"Oh my God!"

"Well, many of our customers end up like him, Dave," said Larry, "Alone, forgotten..."

"Just like me."

The next morning, Tai Lung had decided to spend one last day in DreamWorks to pack up his stuff, when someone sprang up in front of the main gate.

"Please, Tai Lung, don't do it! You're our star, not a singer! You'll lead us all to our ruin, and what about me? What can I say?

"Ask those lizards of yours, Spielberg. Now get out of the way."

It was 6 am in the morning, and the streets were deserted. Tai Lung was inside his room and could not help but feeling a bit of homesick. He drew a long sigh, then shook himself and started collecting all his things in a bag, when he heard someone crying a loud "Eureka!" Once he came out, he noticed Professor Cockroach's laboratory windows were open. Soon after, Cockroach came out hopping here and there. "It really works!" He cried. "You, big cat! Come on, you'll be the first to try my new invention, the Shadower!"

"Thank you, but there are already people living in my shadow, and that's quite enough. Now get out of my way, you beetle."

"Grrr, I'm not a beetle, I'm a mad scientist! Now wear this" much to Tai Lung's chagrin, Cockroach made Tai Lung wear a colander connected with two cables, then rushed to bring his machine. "The Shadower allows you to spy on someone by simply thinking about it, wherever it is! Is it great or what? Now think of someone! "

"Listen, flea, I do not..."

"THINK!"

Tai Lung had to make an enormous effort to quell his anger, but in the end he decided to think of that one who had created so many problems in the last few hours.

_After all, I'm really curious to know how Dave is doing right now_, he thought.

Thousands of blinking lights began to turn on the machine, and something started to appear on the small screen. As the picture became clear, Tai Lung's face turned from puzzled to horrified. He tried to say something but there was nothing to say. He took off his helmet and quickly returned it to Dr. Cockroach, and then started to run at full speed towards the gate, avoiding it with a single jump and continuing his mad race against time.

"Oh brother" said Cockroach "Let's just hope wasn't thinking of my mother."

_Hours later, far away..._

"_Eeeeh, Mmmmhh! ...MMm name is Dave Davison, I don't come from London and I used to work down in DreamWorks, bom bom... the people I meet When I walk on the street ... _WHAT?!"

In fact, the hangover didn't make Dave aware of walking in the middle of the highway. A car crossing the road at full speed made him wobble forward, but before he could fall, he got hit by the mirror of another car, that made him fall down on the asphalt.

"Damn hoodlum..." Dave shouted on it, tottering on his own legs. "Don't you know the highway is for pedestrians only, huh? Shhhame!" He made a sweeping gesture towards the two cars, and nearly lost his balance. The sun beat down like never before, and the desert heat made him weaker and weaker. He swallowed with that bit of spittle he still had in his mouth when a 'HONK-HONK' from afar caught his attention.

"Hey! Who do you think you're honking to, you stinky truck? Go honk someone else!"

It was a huge lorry, with more than thirty cars on the back. It was closing in at a breakneck speed, and although driver nodded him to move, Dave wasn't clear-headed enough to understand. The driver pressed hard on the brake and because of that, one of the SUVS on its back flew into the air, yet the truck was still too speed for such a violent brake. "C'mon man, get outta there" cried out driver, but it was useless. Now Dave realized it was a matter of seconds, yet before he could actually feel the impact on the truck he got crush on the ground.

"Stay down and don't move!" shouted Tai Lung, then ran toward the truck and opened his arms.

Dave didn't understand very much of what happened next. He heard one big bang, and then saw Tai Lung with outstretched arms, holding the bonnet of a truck that was slowly moving on, only to a stop a foot away from him. Tai Lung got off the bonnet (the metal had taken its shape) and went to give a few slaps on Dave's face, who suddenly came on his senses.

"Lungo? Lungo! What are you doing here? And what am I doing in the middle of...oh, boy" muttered Dave after noticing the truck. "You just...did...for me?! Oh!"

Dave rushed to give Tai Lung a hug, who didn't actually look glad about that.

"Okay, now please stop touching, okay? You know the rules."

"I'm sorry for what I told you, Lungo. I won't do that ever again, I swear."

Tai Lung mumbled something and looked away.

"So, still want to be a singer?"

"... No, I don't. But you better swear you learned the lesson."

"I swear."

It wasn't easy for him to do that, but he slightly tapped his paw on the back of Dave, who finally let him go.

"Mmmhhokay... I forgive you" grumbled Tai Lung. "Now we better find a way to get home soon-"

A SUV landed right in front of them, and Dave chuckled. "Perfect. You know, I thought you were mad at me, yet you rushed down here in Nevada, and guess what? You just saved my life!"

"Heh heh, you silly one" Tai Lung gave him a slap on the back "I _am_ mad at you."

"W-what?"

"Exactly. And I know the perfect punishment."

_Days later..._

"_If there's no breeze, light a match please!_

_Everything comes down to... _"

All the soloists put aside, leaving only a toilet on stage. The door opened, showing Dave's annoyed face. He was wearing a disgusting and smelly outfit that he introduced by saying the last word:

"_Poo._"

END OF THE EPISODE


End file.
